Alpha and Omega, First fan fic, A war story
by The Darkest Alpha
Summary: Humphrey is in a godforsaken land with one goal,Kill. He is a Green Beret on an assassination mission,warning first fan fic, and Anthro.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's story

Chapter one: A new Dawn

It had been nearly a year since this whole mess had started. All Humphrey could think about was how he ended up here. How he ended up in hell…. Because he was a soldier in our nations special forces. But every hero has a beginning and an end…. He slept in a filthy foxhole, he drempt about home, about his past.

It was a warm spring day when it happened; he remembered it like it was yesterday, the day he found love. He was 18 and an army brat who had a loving father and a mother who gave up on him and left when he was a small boy. An outcast in his school, But it was his last year there before boot camp "It's only because I'm small, but you just wait I'll be in the history books someday" Is what he thought as he walked through his High school. An average day, on his way to homeroom, ignoring the ridiculing stares of those he passed by. He did not know why or how but everyone seemed to hate him. All he could think about was when he would see his father again, he had been living with his step-mother while his father was off in some part of the globe, fighting a war to keep him safe and secure at home. He thought about being a hero in everyone's eyes. Maybe even Kate, the girl he fell in love with. They had only talked on a few occasions but every time she smiled Humphrey would melt inside. She was the only one that made him feel ….. Normal. "Hey Wimpy!" were the words that broke him out of his trance. "Hey Garth" was all he could spit out before catching a fist to the gut.

"Garth!, stop that leave him alone he did nothing to you" and there she was, the love of his life defending him before her boyfriend. "Wait why is she helping me?" was the thought that raced through his head.

"Oh calm down babe were just playing right buddy" Garth said while looking at Humphrey. "If that's what you call playing….jerk" he whispered the last part. "What was that coyote?" "Um Nothing" Humphrey said while backing slightly away. "good" "Oh come on Garth we have to get to class" She started to walk away but not before giving him one of her trademark smiles that made him melt. "Bye Humphrey" "Bye Kate" He then went to class. Lucky for him his first period was science with Kate, and no Garth. "Today classes we are teaming up on a project, choose your partners wisely." Humphrey had nobody so he figured he would work by himself. That's when the teacher spoke up. "Humphrey do you have a partner?" "No ma'am." She looked around the room and stopped at Kate. "Ok then you can work with…..Kate" Humphrey's mind went blank, "What! Kate and me!" But it was too late to speak Kate was already at his side. "Um hi Kate" "Hello Humphrey…what's wrong your….. blushing" He looked at her awkwardly for a moment thinking of the right thing to say then looked away hiding his blush. "Well um ahhhh, I'm just ahhh, well Kate, the truth is" He looked into her beautiful amber colored eye's and knew he could not lie "I have always liked you a lot, like more than friends" He managed to spit out before immediately regretting it, "Kate I'm sorry please just tell Garth" But she stopped him with a hand held in the air, "Just stop for a minute there, you like me?" "Yes" He looked at her quizzically. "Well?" It was her turn to blush. "I like you back" Humphrey's mind exploded and went black. Picture your mind shooting itself with a sawed

-off shotgun and multiply by 10. Humphrey could not believe what he had just heard. 'R…r…really?" "Yup" she said giving him that smile that made him melt. "Well what about Garth?' He asked half wanting to hear the truth and half not. "I think maybe we could work something out" She smiled again, and then black.

Then he heard talking. He had woken up. He remembered, he was on a mission to assassinate a high ranking military official. But the voices were not American; they were of a native tongue. He was in Russia. He knew they were soldiers when he heard them start whispering and step closer. Humphrey slowly unsheathed his blade. The two men peaked their heads over the edge. He quickly stabbed the closest one in the throat, and let go of his knife letting it stay embedded in the falling body. He then grabbed the other one bye the mouth, digging his claws into his cheeks and pulling him in, flipping him over, unsheathed the struggling man's knife and then cut out his windpipe. "Damn Russians don't even train" he thought to himself. He quickly dragged the other body in and removed his own knife. Before he moved out, he pulled a picture out of his breast pocket, and stared at it. "Kate, I wonder what happened to you, I know I will keep my promise though, I will come home."

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, But hey its just a chapter, and it was my first one so please try to go easy on me, but go ahead and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate: How did we get here?

"Mom I'm home!" Kate said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her mother Eve had apparently caught on. "Oh come on dear he will come home, Humphrey is strong, and I am glad my little girl finally found someone she really loves." Eve said in a caring tone. "Oh mom I hope you're right." Kate said before yawning. "Oh geez I'm tired mom, I'm going to turn in for the night I will see you tomorrow." She said in a sleepy tone. "Alright dear, but you better get up tomorrow, Humphrey left you an early birthday present" Eve said before kissing Kate on the forehead. "Get some sleep honey" "Sure thing mom" Kate said before going to her room. "I wonder what Humphrey got me, probably something sweet… yea that sounds about right for him" Kate thought as she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly she was back, the day Humphrey left her. She was riding with him in his long dead father's 69 Chevelle. She knew how much this car meant to Humphrey. His father gave it to him before his last tour of duty, the tour that he came back in a coffin adorned with flags. Humphrey's mom is long lost, she left shortly after he was born and left him with his father. Humphrey had been living off his father's life insurance while looking for a job, until he had decided to follow in his father's footsteps. That's why we are here, on our way to his base, where he will be shipped out. "Humphrey I will always love you no matter what happens ok?" Kate said as they neared the military base. "I love you too, with all my heart, and while I'm this hell hole there sending me to you are going to be the only thing keeping me alive, the thought of seeing you again" Humphrey said in a loving tone while occasionally glancing up from the road to look at her. Then came the thing that Kate dreaded the most, she saw the sign for the base coming up. "Welcome to Alpha Sniping School" a few more lines down. "The deadliest enemy you could ever fight, and the deadliest friend you ever had" Kate read with a little fear, not for her but for Humphrey. He could be killed or worse, captured. "Oh god no" she thought, please let them kill him before they capture him. She could not even imagine the suffering his father went through. "Here we are babe" Humphrey said breaking her out of her trance. "Oh yea sorry I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you" Kate said. Humphrey replied by pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, a loving and caring one. A kiss that made her feel safe and secure, as long as Humphrey was here she was always happy. But then it hit her, how would she live without him. But there was no time for such thoughts, as Humphrey still had a plane to catch. She broke their kiss by pulling back and staring into his eye's passionately. "Promise me you will come Home" She said before letting a single tear drop from her delicate eyes. "Humphrey replied by locking lips one last time before saying" Kate I would die to make you happy and keep you safe, of course I will come back, I promise you that." Humphrey said before stepping out of the car, Kate following him. "Here we go" was what Kate thought as she followed Humphrey through the base, toward the buses, which were to take the men to the airport. "Oh Humphrey, I will miss you so much, see you soon, be safe." Kate said before hugging him, one last time. "Kate I love you to, I will come back for you. " Humphrey said before stepping in the waiting bus. She let the tears fall, she could not help it, she knew Humphrey hated seeing her cry. And it broke her heart even more so to see the pain in his eyes as he stared at her through the dirty window. Then the bus pulled away and he was gone, gone in a pillar of dust and then everything slowly turned into a blur….. Then she woke up, but she was not home, she was in some run down city. And in the distance she heard a very loud gunshot, and before she could say "Oh Shi…" She was hit, and on the ground bleeding. She blacked out, only to wake up to footsteps. She opened her eyes to see a blurred figure above her; she was seeing red around her vision. He was crying and cussed under his breath. "Humphrey?" was all she could manage before coughing up blood. "Kate you're going to be alright." "Humphrey what happened?" she said as he stabbed her with morphine and injected an IV. "Ouch, hey where did you get that crap, I can't feel anything anymore." "It's…..a pain…killer." Humphrey said in between sobs. "Kate I'm so sorry, I could not keep you safe, this is all my fault." He choked out. "Humphrey, I….I…Love ….You" she barely managed, before seeing a figure walking towards them, from behind Humphrey. She saw a man coming closer, and reaching for something under his coat. He Pulled out a…pistol! "Humphrey behind you!' It was too late, the man pulled the trigger and the bullet had left the barrel. And it entered Humphrey's lower back. He collapsed his head towards her. "I…love…..you….Kate" Was all he choked our before he stood up. The figure trained his weapon on Humphrey's head now. Humphrey bruised and bleeding, said "I will see you in hell" He then whipped out his pistol and fire a single shot into the man causing a chain reaction. The man pulled the trigger on the way down, sending a bullet into Humphrey's skull. Blood trickled out of the hole made by the bullet, He lay in a crumpled heap, the strange figure lay motionless. Kate whimpered in emotional pain. She then realized the figure was still moving and was going for his gun. She jumped to action, tearing out the IV. "Oh no you don't" She stepped on his hand when he was just mere inches from his weapon. She instead picked up the gun. She put the gun to the man's head and whispered "See you in Hell" Before pulling the trigger, ending the man's life. "If Humphrey goes, so do I" She put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Her last thought was "Goodbye world, hello Humphrey" Then there was black…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey darkest here, decided to write another chapter since the power was out and had nothing else to do…**

**So without further annoyance I give you chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3: Humphrey, rendezvous with Bravo **

Humphrey had been walking for about five minutes before encountering another patrol, "Shit shit shit…" he thought as he laid prone in a nearby bush. There were 4 of them, he stayed as still as death, not wanting to be found. One of the patrol, he was the communications man, stated to walk towards him. Yet he stayed still. But it was not what he had expected, the man unzipped his pants to take a piss. "God dammit!" he screamed mentally. He was not going to get pissed on, so he took action. He unsheathed his silenced M1911 A1 pistol and put a bullet in the wolf's head, the body tumbled forward onto Humphrey who instinctively caught it so it did not make a sound, as the rest of the patrol was further up the road. He laid the body down, quietly, as to not alert the rest of his comrades as the Russians would say. "Hmmmm I guess quick drawing really works, that dude did not even get the chance to react….." he thought to himself. He quickly but quietly moved away from the patrol. He left without a trace, he continued along until he came upon his current objective. About a mile away from the city he was about to go into was a small house, said to be where his rendezvous was. He cautiously opened the door to find a short hallway. "Ok he should be in here…" were his thoughts as he slowly walked down the hallway. As soon as he came to the first corner, he heard a click to his left. "Are you alpha one?" said a deep and haunting voice. "Yes this is Alpha one, Bravo is this you?" Humphrey replied in a flat tone. "Alright good, I found my partner…" He heard the voice say. The figure lowered the weapon ,as Humphrey looked towards him. Humphrey could not make out many details about him because his only light was from the small splinters that were seeping through the hole's in the ceiling. The figure led Humphrey out of the house and when he stepped out into the twilight he could see all of his details… He was a very large build, though he was still looking at his back he could see parts of his ears were blown off. "Hmmmm he looks like he has seen combat before." Humphrey did not realize that he was not moving in his stage of thought. The figure turned around….."Well aren't you coming? The figure asked sounding a little agitated. What Humphrey saw made him almost do a double-take. He was pure black with a gray goatee. He had a rather large scar over his right eye, and a claw mark across the left side of his muzzle. The right side of his lip had a scar over it as well. "The names Clayton, but just call me Clay or Bravo one… what are you looking at? Are you queer or something?" He said, the anger in his voice replaced by curiosity. "Oh yea, I was just checking out your gear…" Humphrey said rather quickly. "Sure you were…" he said under his breath. "Look Clay I'm not a queer, I have a girlfriend back home, I can show you." He said as he unbuttoned his breast pocket and pulled out the picture of Kate. He showed Clay who just grunted. "You lucky bastard, she is beautiful, so is my girlfriend, would you believe I'm only 26?" He said in a calm matter. "Wow, only 26 years old, damn you look older than that…..can I see your girl to?" Humphrey replied as he started to walk down the road towards, Chernobyl, the city where he was going to assassinate an arms dealing Russian officer. Clayton then pulled out a picture of a very beautiful wolf; she was jet black just like he was. She had little to no clothes on, she was winking and blowing a kiss wearing nothing but a thong and a very tight bra. "Damn bro, she is very fine" Humphrey said impressed, "But still not as fine as Kate…" he thought. "Thanks, I intend to propose to her when I get home." He said in a saddened tone. "If I get home" he finished in a low voice. "Yea I hope I get to see her again to Clay, she is the love of my life" Humphrey said shortly after. Then a short silence followed, only to be broken by Clay, "Hey I still never got your name?" he said rather plainly. "Oh, it's Humphrey." He said in his best macho tone. Clayton stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong clayton?" Humphrey exclaimed. "What's your father's name boy?" he said as he stared at Humphrey wide eyed. "I wonder what's wrong with him, looks like he has seen a ghost. Humphrey thought. "John …. That's his name, why? He was killed in action, tortured actually" Humphrey said in a grief filled tone. Clayton just stared at him. "Your father was a great man, one in a million….. I was in his squad, we were captured….. they beat him in front of me, I used all of my might to fight back but could not…. He…. He….. he died in my arms, in a filthy cell, His last words were, Tell my son I love him" Clayton was now very emotional, and so was Humphrey. "I'm so sorry…. He was the closest thing I had to a family, my father drank himself to death, my mother… my mother… I always think she died of a broken heart, but she was terminally ill…. She had cancer, and died right before my eyes, my father died about to punch me in the face" he said as his face was contorted in a mess of pain and happiness. "I was sent from orphanage to orphanage because I always liked to fight, but when I got into high school, it all changed, but that's when I met Jenny….. The love of my life, then I ended up here, I decided to join because it would make me a better man…..or so I thought, away from jenny…. I'm just a cold hearted bastard." He said with much pain in his voice. "It will be alright Clay, come on let's find somewhere to stay It is getting light out. [They had to sleep during the day to avoid detection, they moved at night to maximize success] "Alright let's find somewhere to stay for the night, but Humphrey….. one more thing….. You are getting home, I swear on my life, because I made a promise to a good man a long time ago, I promised your father that if I found you I would make Shure you stayed alive and safe, that you would get home… because he knew that you would want to be a sniper…and follow in his footsteps, I am bringing you home…..even if it kills me, I made I promise that I'm not going to break, But it would be nice to see Jenny again…." He finished before following Humphrey along the road. "I see a small house ahead" Clayton said as they trudged along. They arrived at the house….."I'm setting up a claymore at the front door alright Humphrey?" Clayton said in a low voice. "Alright I'm going to find us a room" Humphrey said as he walked around the house. He searched the small kitchen, luckily finding two bottles of warm beer, "I'm not 21 yet but Clay would probably let me drink one anyway" He thought to himself as he grabbed them and went to where Clay was putting a pillow on the floor and he mumbled "Home sweet home , stupid assholes back at base…" "Um hey Clayton I found some beer" at the mention of beer his ears perked up and he smiled. "How old are you?" he asked in a happy tone. I'm 20 Humphrey replied sheepishly" He looked at Clayton only to see him smile even wider. "Ha ha…. Just like when I met your father, he let me drink at twenty as well….. Alright go ahead, have one" is what he said as he grabbed one of the bottles from me. He popped his open, so did I. "Hmmmmm, American beer…." Clayton mumbled under his breath. I took a sip and was in bliss. "Wow this shit is good…." I said to Clayton, who only nodded and started to swish the beer around his mouth, I did the same…. We were savoring it. After we had finished he only nodded before lying down to sleep on his makeshift bed. "He is pretty damn cool" was the thought that accompanied me as I lay back to back with him and drifted off.

**Well guys? How was it? Please review and I will post more chapters.**

**Remember, more reviews means more chapters… **

**Darkest out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guy's… I know how long it has been since I updated and I'm extremely sorry for anyone who is actually reading this… I have good reason as to not updating; I have been having some very bad problems at home and have not got the chance to update so here it is...**

**Chapter 4: Out Of The Frying Pan…..**

Everything was so peaceful….. I enjoyed every second of that day, the day me and Kate went on our first date. It was a beautiful summer day, 3 days before boot camp. Kate and I were hopelessly in love, I could never stand to be without her for more than a few hours, and neither could she without me…..

I was finally going on a real date with her. Something I have been hoping for ever since I first laid eyes on her beautiful face. Oh and it's not just the pretty face that gets me…. Her body, the way she moves, the way she walks, talks, everything drives me crazy…. it all turns me on. Every time I look at her and think, wow she is mine now. I get that warm and tingly feeling in my stomach. Like I'm on fire, but the good way. From the inside out, I loved her. So as we walked through the streets, I thought nothing less of her body and how beautiful she was, but when I did not realize she stopped, and she had to pull my hand to get me out of my daze, I noticed it. "Hey Kate, baby what's wrong… and don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes, why did you stop like this anyway?" I said in a concerned tone. Well Humphrey I…. don't know how to say this but….."

"Hey kid, Humphrey..." "HUMPHREY!" I awoke to hear Clayton screaming in my face... "Yea whats up, you don't have to be so loud." I said rather annoyingly. "Boy you don't need any more beauty sleep, we gotta move, things to do people to shoot deals to stop" He said in an amused tone . "Alright, lets get a move on then" I say nonchalantly. So we get out the door, but not before checking for patrols or covering our tracks. We were just walking along and I was enjoying the scenery. After a short while Clayton pipes up. "Hey kid, I was wondering if you wanted to know how your father, ya know went up above or down below, you can be the judge of which one it is" he said while not breaking his pace. I thought for a second before agreeing."Sure" I say.

**Flashback**

2 long and painful years ago...

Covert mission, 5 miles north of Iraq

Clayton, Shadow company, 1st squad Alpha One-Zero

We were infiltrating a base and were supposed to get information leading to a Russian warhead being housed inside of the facility.

Your father and me where in a squad together, accualy we were the last surviving members of Alpha One-Zero everyone else was K.I.A . We were moving along a chain link fence in the shadow of the night hence the name Shadow Company, we mostly ran spec ops before that mission, afterwords our squad was disbanded, but enough of that lets get to the good parts. So we cut our way through the fence and once we were in, there were two guards so me and your father dispatched them silently with our knifes There were some large trucks parked outside and it was a hornets nest of activity. We waited and waited. "Can't we go yet" I asked impatiently. "Shut it Clay we go when I say we go." He grumbled back. "Now" he said not a moment later or to soon because another truck pulled up giving us ground cover, something to crawl under. We moved silently, at the last truck their was a lone man smoking and leaning against the rather large building on the other side of the trucks. I trained my sites on his head and was squeezing the trigger of my favorite weapon. My crossbow, when your father put a hand on the top of the crossbow."Only shoot what you can kill" He whispered while motioning for me to look to our eminent right. 3 Tangos to our right, and he motioned for me to look to my left 2 to our left and 3 to our right. "And you save my ass another time, drinks on me when we get back" I whisper to him. He just grins. By now the guards have moved on and we head over to a door just to the left of where he guard was leaning against the wall. We slowly open the door and see 3 wolves in white suits with there backs to us. And no hostiles in site. I move in, I pull my crossbow on the one furthest to the left and squeeze the trigger, the bolt hits its mark effectively splattering his blood all over the table he and the other suits where working at, the bolt in hos throat. Without a moment to loose I unsheathe my knife and put it through the back of the next suit over's throat, and rem over it with a satisfying crack of vertebrae leaving the wolf crumpled against the table. I looked to my right and I could see the fear in this wolves eyes.

I was about to plunge my knife into said wolf, when your father caught me."Clay we need her to tell us what this all is" he said in a calm tone. "Her? that's a girl?" I say surprised, that now I finally noticed the sleek and well defined curves of the females body. "You did not realize she was a girl because you were to busy choosing which vital to stab next" he said using an irritated tone. "Well sorry, you don't have to be a jerk about it" I mumbled. He just scoffed. We both focused on the girl standing in between us looking scared and alone. "Overlord, this is Alpha One-Zero, we have a prisoner over." He crackled on his radio as he grabbed the girl. "Alpha One-Zero this is Overlord copy" both of our radios crackle as I lead us to the door and start to head down an empty corridor. "We hear ya loud and clear Overlord" I say into my headset. while reloading my crossbow."Copy, you have the girl?"Overlord says. "Roger that, we are on our way to the extraction point, we will be getting their in an enemy vehicle eta 10 mins, Alpha One-Zero over and out" and with that being said I clicked my radio of and opened the door to the car garage. that was attached to the building. "Humvee with 50. cal mounted turret" I say to him. "Alright lets take it, Im driving." And with that we are on our way to the car. I climb on top and hop in the gunners seat while he hot-wires the car. I turn the safety to red,"Red means dead" I say aloud to nobody in particular. I pull back the slide and she is loaded.

He guns the engine and we are moving. We blast through the gates and are on our way to the extraction point, I see jeeps in pursuit and start to blaze away an the 50. laughing as car parts and screams erupt from the nearest jeep, barely audible over the chaotic thumping of the 50. spewing lead. I see the closest jeep burst into flames leaving the occupants in terror. Then I finally notice it. The reason why we were driving faster than we needed to. The helicopter closing in on us. I swiveled around and opened up on it but It was to late. the missiles were already coming and I knew I could not stop them. The first missed, hitting just behind us with a loud thud, kicking up dirt and stones. The second met its mark. That being the rear right wheel well. The entire world seemed to be in slow motion as i was thrown from the vehicle and as I Flew I watched the jeep jerk forward and off the right rear axle. The whole jeep was airborne and then was sent sprawling into a series of barrel rolls. That's all I saw before I felt my stomach lurch and I hit the pavement going at least 60 mph but I had full body armor on. So it was more like skipping a 250 pound stone across concrete. I could feel the heat from the sparks and the burning sensation in my chest as I rolled and bounced to a stop on the side of the road. My vision was a mess and so was my mind. I could see her, Jenny... I could see my life flashing before my eyes, all the times we kissed and were together, when my father died, the last view I had of my mother before I pulled that sheet over her in that hospital room. I was starting to come to my senses and realized the burning sensation was the fin from the missile, embedded in my chest. I could also feel that I was in a puddle of my own blood. But them I saw two figure emerging from the smoke just long enough to make out the gun one of them had and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review and tell me how it is so far, and if you would like to really know what that personal problem is just message me, thanks for reading...<strong>

**Darkest out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Special Surprise**

"Hey Kate Honey wake up sweetheart" Were the words I heard that woke me from the nightmarish hell that I currently inhabited. "Yea mom I'm up" I replied groggily. Not wanting to move a muscle or even sleep again until My Humphrey came home.

"Good darling now please get up, you still have to see the present Humphrey left you, its in the driveway Honey" My mother Eve said with a caring smile while gesturing towards my bedroom door. I moaned in reply. "Alright Mom I will go and see my special present" I replied with the sudden realization of what she said... A present from HUMPHREY! It has to be something special.. but what? Why would it be in the driveway? I had a question and when I turned around on my way downstairs Eve simply nodded in consent knowing I had a question for her."It's alright Honey just go and look I promise you will be happy about it" She said with a wink. I sighed and walked downstairs. I opened the door only to see what I could not even Imagine. Humphrey's Chevelle... And my dad was leaning against it. He looked at me and smiled.

"About time you woke up darling I was getting worried" My father Winston said with a passionate smile. "Well apparently mom can't wait all day" I replied giggling. He smiled and gestured towards the car. "Its yours sweetheart, he knew you would love it...you do right?" My dad asked me in a amused tone. "Of course I do dad... A gift from Humphrey is a gift from heaven no matter what it is." I replied sheepishly while smiling.. He just laughed an walked inside but not before giving me a peck on the cheek and handing me the keys. "Happy birthday Honey" he whispered as he walked away.

I was still in a state of shock, a car... That's what he gave me his fathers pride and joy. I walked towards it in awe. I fumbled with the keys unsure of what to do. I opened the door and plopped down on the warm leather seat. "Oh Humphrey its perfect" I whispered while a smile slowly made its way across my face. I sat there admiring the interior for about 30 seconds before my eyes settled on the neatly placed envelope on the dashboard. I sat there staring at it hoping it wasn't anything bad for some reason I thought it could be a death note. Probably just because I missed Humphrey. I finally swallowed my fears and grasped the letter admiring the fine golden glitter writing on the front that spelled KATE... I was ready..

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm sorry I was unable to give you this myself but as you know Duty calls... One hell of a birthday present huh?_

_I hope you remember how to drive. Cause I would hate to see you crash and get hurt. Who am I kidding your an adrenaline junky.. Just be careful with the car... And Kate.. Please Don't forget about me because I won't forget about you.. Kate I love you more than I love life I just want you to be happy so have fun. But drive safe._

_With much Love, truly yours Humphrey..._

I read the last part and began to tear up. "I love you to Humphrey... And I will never ever forget about you... Please just come home..." I whispered

**Well? Tell me how I'm doing so far...**

**I would love to know...**

**Review and I will try to add more chapters.**

**Darkest out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Darkest here for anybody who is still reading. I haven't updated this in like two years, I started writing this in seventh grade and now I'm a freshman with a bit of free time between school, friends, and JROTC so I figured I would try to write more despite the plot holes and such. So here it is…..**

**Chapter Six: "And they say lightning never strikes twice"**

Two figures emerged from the smoke and prevailing ash that longed to block my sight of the two approaching shapes the identity of which I was uncertain to say the least. I struggled to move feeling my lungs burn like the fires of hell I tried to pull the rocket fin from my chest only to cut my palms on the cold steel. I looked up and the figures had advanced to a mere 3 paces away, I recognized the beaten shape of your father and the frail frame of the girl we kidnapped limping alongside him as he held her not only to steady himself but to keep her from attempting to flee. John noticed me and painfully lowered himself to my writhing form reaching out a trembling hand which I grabbed without protest and we both tried to get me back on my feet. After a short pause in which I gathered myself and assessed my wounds John coughed up blood and said "We gotta move if we wanna get outa here Clay" I gave him a curt nod and took his lead but before going far I found my crossbow in shatters the sling snapped on impact and the rest is history. I gathered my composure upon seeing this and kept moving feeling for my sidearm which was tucked neatly away in its respective holster along with its sister weapon one on each hip. Mustang and Sally I called them, two specially made Scholfield single action 45. revolvers. They were a gift from John for my 21st first birthday, that and a six-pack of Coors. I didn't have much in life but John I could count on for anything, so we trudged along for what seemed like hours until we arrived on the top of a steep hill that ascended from the side of the lonely highway we were so harshly laid out on. I noticed the smoldering wreckage of the chopper which I shot earlier "Oh yeah, I nailed the pilot just before I went flying" I thought to myself allowing a hint of a smile to crawl onto my bruised and battered features. Without pause the three of us trudged on the outline of our forms barely visible amongst the creeping darkness. Something I noticed though was that our prisoner was a completely white female with an unreadable nametag on her burnt and tattered lab coat, I shrugged my shoulders and kept moving me in back of the girl in the middle and John leading "Oh well" I thought. Little did we know we were being tracked…

We had walked all night until dawn and arrived at a shallow drainage ditch when the overwhelming sound of enemy armor blew up our ears. John's head swiveled my way and I knew what he wanted of me. Without hesitation I jumped into the ditch followed by John and our prisoner who has yet to say anything but a whimper in our presence. All three of us laid flat, as low as we could go hoping we wouldn't be noticed, I risked a peek and noticed the muffled sound of voices and armor heading our way from in between a crevice that I hardly noticed in the hilly terrain. I continued to watch until I saw the form of a T-80 tank heading in our direction and instinctively ducked my head below the edge of the ditch. It rumbled closer until the ground trembled and our prisoner squirmed only to be halted by the sound of voices overhead and my blade along her throat. The T-80 seemed to be heading our way and we all stayed still as death as it attempted to cross the ditch which was only a mere foot or two across, I peered upwards and saw the hull of it cresting the wall of the ditch and going over to the other side engulfing me in utter darkness, just the way I liked it. But then someone screamed "Halt" and I assumed the worst. "Please don't tell me they noticed us" I silently prayed. After the rumbling of the tanks treads ceased and all I could hear was the idling of the engine and the intake of the ventilation system. A sound that I did not expect erupted from my right flank towards the rear of the tank. "Goddamn dogs" I whispered to myself. They were barking loud enough that I knew they found our scent. Then the command was given for the tank to move forward and I knew it was over. As soon as the tank was clear and I saw the first shadow creeping towards me I readied my pistols and tensed up removing my knife from the prisoners throat knowing it to be to late for us. The second the first AK-47 barrel popped into my vision a sat up bringing me level with the boots of a soldier and lunged upwards grabbing the barrel of the weapon and pointing it away from myself as I cocked the Scholfield in my left hand, leveled it with the man's chest and fired. He lurched backwards in a death grip with his rifle causing it to go off in a burst of automatic fire and the force of him falling pulled me all the way to my feet where I selected my next target, the man behind him with a large dog on a chain. As I used the upward momentum I grabbed the other weapon from my right hip holster and trained its sights on the dog. Both of there lives extinguished in a fraction of a second as I fired simultaneously killing both dog and man in one fowl swoop. After the initial shock and a trickle of blood I saw man and dog crumple, taking this time to see John slice two more with his Katana, a signature weapon I seldom witnessed him use. His eyes and my eyes locking for a fraction of a second before we both glanced at the girl cowering in the ditch and looked up in time to see the barrel of the T-80 find its crosshairs on the parched ground between John and I. Getting blown up two times in one day, "Gimme a fucken break" I mentally screamed. Then it fired making my world go into slow motion as I saw the shell exit the barrel and hit the dirt exploding on impact sending me flying through the air I noticed red mist coming from the ditch area the shell blew the portion of the ditch that the girl was hiding in to dust vaporizing her in the process. "Poor girl" I thought as I hit the ground with a sickening crunch and a cold feeling fell over me, all went black.

**Alright, to any still interested that is my short chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**

**Darkest out…...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkest here… two chapters in a week hehe Im happy**

**Chapter 7:** "The Strongest bonds are seldom broken"

Clays POV:

"Yo kid you still interested?" I said a little dishearted after seeing Humphrey space out. "Yeah Im just thinking" he replied in a somber tone. "Alright Im gonna go on then…"

**Flashback….. **I woke to find myself in a dark pit, hungry and sore I was leaning against the cold stone wall. "Where the hell am I" I uttered to myself. Taking a glance around I realized I was in a windowless room with a bolted steel door. I sighed wondering where John was, I glanced at my watch only to see the crystal broken and shattered the hands were bent at odd angles. "Guess it didn't really matter anyway." I thought. I jumped at the sound of screaming, only to realize it was John I rose to my battered feet taking note I was still in my filthy fatigues. I risked walking to the door only to see it fly open revealing a pissed looking wolf wielding an Ak-47. He pointed at me gesturing out the door with the barrel."Who can say no to a guy with a gun." I whispered as a smirk fell upon my face. I stepped into the dimly lit hallway and was poked in the back with a rifle assuming I was to move forward I walked. The hallway was lined with cells some with trails of blood leading inside. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the end of the hallway which had a heavy wooden door. The door was opened by a guard stationed outside who in turn closed it behind me. I walked in to see John beaten and bound spit in the face of a Tannish reddish wolf who was smoking a cigar. I smiled only to have it wiped off my face as the Tannish wolf backhanded John who in turn noticed me there and smiled."I didn't tell em shit." He said boldly. The moment we locked eyes I felt hands upon me forcing me to my knees and I witnessed something I wouldn't soon forget, nor forgive. The Tannish wolf took a long and slow draw from his cigar and then proceeded to put it out in Johns left eye. He screamed in pain only to pass out from it. I yelled almost breaking from the grip off the two soldiers holding me, but one of them hit me in the back of the head with the butt stock of his weapon causing me to collapse onto the ground as they dragged John out in front of me I could smell the blood and iron in the air and I knew it was my turn. The tannish wolf looked at me only to receive a growl which in turn caused him to smile. I was picked up and put in the chair where I was strapped down. "Im Lieutenant Chenko, I will get what I want from you and your pathetic friend" he uttered, a venom present in his voice as he leaned in close to me. I simply smiled and growled, head butting him hearing a satisfying crack as he staggered backwards. "Haha you son of bitch I will fucking kill you for what you did to him!" I yelled the rage clear in my voice. Chenko regained his composure and had his nose bandaged by one of the soldiers standing guard. "I must have broke it." I thought smiling. Chenko approached and at first he seemed calm but then as if possessed by a demon he started beating my viciously. Blow after blow to the face and chest I spat blood at him. He hit me extra hard in an uppercut, causing me to bite off a small portion of my tongue "Son of a bitch!" I spat. He seemed to slow until he stopped and stepped back out of the ray of light that consumed me in the chair. My vision blurred and slipping unconscious threatened me, only until Chenko returned with a car battery and jumper cables which he unceremoniously tossed on the ground in front of me. Just then I felt a slight shiver down my spine only amplified by the chairs own icy feel. Realizing his intent I laughed and smiled at him."What is your name soldier" he asked patiently."Fuck you" I screamed. "Very well then, It didn't have to be this way." He said as he attached the cables to the battery and then to the chair, the second both cables were attached I felt a jolt and every muscle in my body tensed in pain as a writhed in the chair attempting to break free. My vision started to fade as I was shocked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I was given reprieve, as my head fell and I began to slip unconscious I was electrocuted yet again."Not yet your not, your going to stay awake when I talk to you" Chenko seethed. "Fuck you….You psychotic piece of shit" I screamed at him. He only smiled, releasing the clamps on the cable from the chair."Enough of that, lets get to know each other." He said as he gestured to a guard I could not see but only hear was behind me. The guard shuffled closer and I felt him grip the chair and tilt it so I was on my back. I could only guess what came next. Chenko found his way into my field of vision and he was holding a cloth bag which he forced over my head."Great, waterboarding…" I thought. "Who is in command of you." Chenko asked."What was your mission here, why did you take a scientist?" he pried. When I failed to answer he stepped on my throat and I felt water rush over me."Here it is' I thought. I felt like I was drowning and I struggled to break free from deaths icy grip only to be shocked into reality by a kick to the stomach. I gasped for air that I simply couldn't find and I passed out."Bring him back to the other, but keep an eye on them." I heard Chenko hiss."But sir the other one doesn't look like he will make it" I heard a guard whimper."Oh well" I heard Chenko say not caring whatsoever. I was dragged back to the cell and thrown in where I was jolted awake by the sudden rise and fall. "Hey Clay"I heard a groggy voice say. I looked for the source of the voice to find none other than John speaking. I sat up and looked him over. He had already lost so much blood even I could see he was dying."I know it looks bad, but its ok."John said. I remained silent waiting to hear his dying words."First off, I would like to say its been and honor serving with you Clay." He coughed."Second I want you to promise me something."He said, my eyes meeting his in a gaze of mutual understanding."This is it" I thought "He's done". "Clayton, take care of my boy Humphrey, I know he will want to follow in my footsteps, I'm going to guess he will be paired with you, spec ops is done by only so few, so when you do meet him tell him I love him and you will protect him with your life no matter the mission or reason. I wont get to see my boy grow into a man but I can only hope you will keep him in line." He managed before coughing up a volley of blood."Goodbye" he said before is eyes closed for good."Goodbye" I said letting a single tear escape my eye.

**End of Flashback…**

**So what do you guys think? Any good so far?**


End file.
